riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoholan
A Zoholan is one of the Native Species of Minra, and were highly known to be the most biggest and ferocious preadtores on the Planet close to the Unolans, the beast was known to be about 19-5 when it came to height and weights about 99 Pounds, the beast was known more for it's aggressive behavior, power brute streanght and dangerous personality when it comes to hunting. Zoholans only attack prey when they are either hunting or tresspessing amongst their territory. Like Grizzly Bears on planet Earth, Zoholan's act Identical and Similar, for they do not tolerate Trespassers and will kill any one and anything that tries to come across their territory. ''Personality Like Grizzly Bears, Zoholan's are very huge and vast when it comes to their prey, they do not tolerate intruders and trespassers and if they crossed into his territory, he will kill them if they do so. the Zoholan Species might have been the inspiration for that the Grizzly Bear created by Walt Disney in 1981's Fox and the Hound. Appearence 'Fur and Powerful Skin' In Appearance wise, Zoholan's are giants almost twice the size of actual Grizzly Bears, in which describes the monsters as a gigantic and slender Beast with burly, black fur, red eyes and silver hair. Under the fur Zoholan's often have protective Skin in which almost acts impervious to almost any attack that tries to interfere with it's hunt or fight for it's territory. It was also vast and discovered that the skin of Zoholan's were also unaffected by Laser fire arms such as Pistols, Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles, Carbines, and even a Core Pistol, in which made them the first Organic Species to survive Universal Generation Infantry weaponry, although in some cases Zoholan's were killed off by Universal Generation Hunters in remote locations by the farm, following their first encounter on Lan Falls on December 31st 2190, suspects and strategeies on how the Universal Generation managed to kill these Zoholan's remain unknown, although it was likely that they might have aimed fro the head, used Hunters on it, or took it down with RPG fire. However it was also discovered that even though Zoholan's could survive multiple laser shots to the body it was than discovered that it could easily be killed by a Rudder-1 Tank, or Stryker APC in either one or two shots depending where the blast strikes the Zoholan. Zoholan's would be the only actual threat to the Universal Generation on Minra, during their Hunting and Poaching Operation during the Cruelty of Minra which lasted from 2190 to 2191. 'During the Cruelty of Mina' The first Zoholan to ever appear and counter Universal Generation forces on Minra, during the androids Hunting Op of 2190. While flushing out Animals all over the Jungles, all animals took refuge on Lan Falls Trespassing onto the Territory of one of the Zoholans, the Universal Generation while trying to kill the animals with Assault Rifles, R.74's, R.F.P.B, RPG-7's and newly experimental Er-99 Carbine Rifles accidentally antagonize the wrathful beast, that awakens from the sounds of gun fire, and it attacks the Er-78 forces. The beast than swipes at one of the Er-78's cutting one in half with its claw and severely damaging a second one, Some others were swatted off the cliff plunging down into the forest below, before any of em had the chance to attack. The Andriods of the Universal Generation responded to the beasts attacks by firing upon the creature, in which allowed most of the Animals that they were previously hunting and pursuing a chance to escape out of Zoholan Territory, and back down to the forest below. Furious and unphased from being shot by laser fire, and that the intruders aren't leaving his territory, the Zoholan continues to attack them. The Er-78's put up a large stand off against the Zoholan, but were eventually destroyed one by one. Just as the Zoholan was about to destroy the final Er-78 Reprise reinforcements arrived by shooting the beast in the left eye, and responding with Assault Rifles, and R-74's. Despite this change of event the Reprise Fighters had the Zoholan outnumbered, but was overwhelmed despite the beast taking a large painful turn from when a DJ in the highlands fired a rocket into the belly of the beast. The Beast however was able to outsmart the DJ on the high grounds and dodge a second Rocket and destroying the cliff sending the DJ falling to his death where short circuited into the river below. The Zoholan now once again gaining the upper hand managed to attack and litterly destroy all Reprise fighters, until a large Explosion occurred close to the beast literly knocking it against the Cliff. As the Zoholan got up and attempted to attack again it was killed by a Rudder-1 Tank that had just entered the cliff with 2 Stryker Escorts. Following the initial Outbreak on Lan Falls, the Universal Generation, managed to trace the Deceased Zoholan towards the jungles of Willow, in which the Universal Generation torched by an Orbital Bombardment in hopes of sending all Zoholan life forms into Extinction. Months after this the Universal Generation would leave Minra with only a hand full of androids left on the Planet only to return aboard the Universe-Ripper UGN Hail Fire back with more Er-78 Forest Troopers in October. A second Outbreak would occur during the Massacre on October 31st, when Universal Generation forces were romaing through the Woods targeting animals, this time in force with both Reprise Fighters, and Rudder-1's. The Attack however was shown offscreen with lights and explosions occurring, but the Second Zoholan according to Zalen, was killed by Rudder-1's. In the final events during the Cruelty of Minra, the Animals of Minra managed to discover the RFFS7's major Staging area and attempted to lore the remaining Zoholan's against their Stagingin Area in one attempt to rid the planet of the Cruel anti Organic machines. This result would lead into a large uproar in the early opening of 2191, in which the Staging Area was completely destroyed, and the Universal Generation were eventually forced to abandon Minra after the Hail Fire's Servere Damaging during the Battle of Decay about 29 Hours prior. Trivia''